Secrets
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Beastboy plays cello?  Raven's gonna give all her secrets away?  Cyborg loves meat?  what is going on here?  Please RxR!


**Hey guys Spidey here!**

**Another BBRAE Fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, the song Once Upon a Time in America, Secrets by One Republic or the Sorcerer's Apprentice.**

**Now that that's over and done with….ENJOY!**

****

It was movie night in Titans Tower, and Beastboy was looking for a good movie for all of them to watch.

The titans watched the changeling wearily as he shuffled through different movies.

Finally with a shout of triumph, Beastboy emerged from the movie pile, with a case in hand.

"I FOUND IT!"

The titans rolled their eyes at their friend, as he ran over to the DVD player and popped in the disc before running to the couch and sitting next to Raven as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

The empath rolled her eyes.

"What are we watching?" she asked the changeling.

"Oh, The Sorcerer's Apprentice." He answered off-handedly.

She raised an eyebrow at him, to which he blushed, and mumbled incoherently that it was one of his favorites.

Raven let it slide, taking one last glimpse at the changeling and with a small smile on her face, watched the movie.

_-Several Weeks Later-_

Raven was walking down the corridors of Titans Tower, when she heard a soft noise echoing through the hallways.

"What's that?" Raven mused quietly, as she searched for the source of the noise.

As she got closer, she could see that it was actually a music melody.

She arrived at Beastboy's door and found out that the music was coming from his room.

"What the-?"

She used her telepathy to peer inside of the jade teen's room and what she saw, shocked her.

Sitting at a chair, Beastboy sat playing a Cello, his head tilted and his eyes closed with a small, content smile resting upon his face.

Upon closer inspection, she could see that he was playing Secrets by One Republic.

"_I never knew he played an instrument." _She mused silently.

She heard him stop playing before she heard him pick up another song.

It sounded a bit more mournful, and she could tell it was a piece that only a skilled musician could play.

After a while, she left and went to talk to Cyborg. For if anyone had dirt on Beastboy, it'd be his Metallic, Blackmailing, Carnivorous friend,

She walked down the steps to the garage, and found Cyborg, working on his 'baby'.

He lifted his head out of the hood and looked over at Raven and waved.

"Hey Rae, what brings you to my humble abode?" the Metal teen asked, as he wiped off some of the oil stains on his forehead with a rag.

"Beastboy" the young half-demon answered.

Cyborg sighed, "What has he done now?"

Raven shook her head, "Nothing…yet, I actually had a question about him I was hoping you could answer" informed him.

"Oh," he looked surprised, "Well, ok. Shoot." He answered going back under the hood of his car.

"Since when has Beastboy played Cello?" she asked.

**BANG!**

The metallic teen took his head out from under his hood, rubbing at it.

"What?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "How long has Beastboy played Cello?"

Cyborg looked at her strangely before responding "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?"

Cyborg nodded "Nope," he replied. "Not a thing" he answered in a strained voice.

Raven smiled at him evilly, as Cyborg started to sweat.

"Ra-Raven, what-what's with the scary smile?"

She only grinned at him wider as she advanced on the now cowering teen.

**-Moments Later-**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Raven Please Don't!" Cyborg begged.

Raven held his precious T-Car encased in Black Magic, over the Bay.

"I'll do anything!" Cyborg pleaded.

Raven smirked, "How long has Beastboy played Cello?"

Cyborg looked at her, "Raven, I already told you-"

The metallic Teen's eyes widened as the T-Car slipped closer to falling into the Bay.

"OK, OK! Beastboy has been playing Cello since he was little!"

Raven lifted his car back into the garage, and egged him to continue.

"Back when he was a kid, his parents took him to London on his 6th Birthday to see the London Philharmonic Orchestra, It was the last thing they did together before they went to Africa and-"

"And died" Raven finished, staring up Cyborg. "Why does he play though?"

Cyborg sighed, "It's the last thing he has to remember his parents, he loves playing, but he doesn't want anybody to know. That's everything."

Raven nodded, and walked out of the garage leaving a puzzled Cyborg in her wake.

Over the next couple of weeks Raven laid low,

Not showing her hand, and hatching a plan.

The other Titans noticed a particular change in their teammates.

Most noticeably, Raven and Beastboy,

Over the past couple of weeks they noticed their two teammates actually get closer, and behave more as best friends.

Finally the Day Arrived When Raven would launch her plan into action.

Beastboy's 16th Birthday,(**Raven's 17 in this fic!)**

Streamers lined the common room, and a giant cake rested on the table as the Titans waited in the common room for the birthday boy to appear.

They heard footsteps and quickly turned off the lights and hid, waiting for the changeling to come through the common room doors.

Once he did, everyone jumped out and shouted "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEASTBOY!"

The changeling grinned at his friends and hugged all of them,

"Thanks guys!"

They all grinned at him, but before they could say anything-

"Beastboy, put on the best clothes you have, now."

Beastboy looked at the empath curiously, and was about to retort when she went scary half-demon on him.

"**NOW!" **she said in an inhuman voice.

The young green teen 'eep-ed' before scurrying off to his room

Raven turned back to normal, as the other titans just stared at her.

Her response was to stare at them impassively before porting to her room.

Beastboy had just gotten back, wearing a pair of black slacks, black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled and the shirt tucked in, black shoes and a white tie and was busy fixing his hair when he turned around to see Raven walk in, only to have his jaw drop.

'_oh my gosh….she's beautiful.'_ The young teen thought.

And indeed she was.

There she stood, proud and strong. In a midnight blue strapless dress, it hugged her chest and waist and flared out at the bottom. She wore her hair up in a bun, and had on blue heels and white gloves that reached up to her shoulders.

She walked up to the changeling, looking him up and down before putting her finger under his jaw and shutting it.

"You clean up nicely." The empath complemented.

The jade teen, shook his head and grinned.

"Wow Rae! You look amazing!"

She smiled softly at him and handed him a small black bundle.

Beastboy looked at it curiously before opening it up to reveal a black pea coat.

"It'll be cold where we're going."

He looked at her and shrugged before putting it on, followed by her putting on her cloak before opening up a black portal.

She grabbed his hand and before walking through, looked at the other titans.

"We'll be back late." She told them. Then they were gone.

The other titans looked at each other and shrugged.

_This ought to be interesting_ they all thought.

_-Back with Raven and Beastboy-_

They stepped through and Beastboy shuddered.

"So c-c-cold and d-dark"

Raven rolled her eyes and tugged on his hand.

Beastboy looked back at Raven as she dragged him behind her,

He looked at their hands linked together, blushing before deciding to take a look around them.

What he saw shocked him.

There were double-decker buses, The London Bridge, and Big Ben.

"Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Are we in London?" the changeling asked.

The empath nodded,

"But…why?" he inquired.

Raven's only response was to drag him farther down the street until she stopped entirely.

"We're here." She exclaimed.

Beastboy looked up and saw that they were at the London Palladium.

He looked at Raven, before she took his hand once again, and led them inside.

Once they were, they were seated in the lower level balcony in the first row, dead center to the stage.

"What are we doing here Rae?" Beastboy asked,

The young empath hushed him and pointed to the stage to see a man in a tuxedo with tails walk out on stage and announce.

"Hello my name is Leon Cather (**Totally made up name, and character here.)** And I am proud to conduct and welcome the London Philharmonic Orchestra!"

The audience cheered, as the curtains were drawn back, and the Orchestra took their seats.

Beastboy stared, wide-eyed. Before turning to Raven "How did you-"

"I heard you play." She answered to which his eyes only got wider as she continued her explanation.

"After that, I went to Cyborg and strong-armed him into telling me, after all I can be very persuasive." She smirked at him, causing the young changeling to chuckle and shake his head.

"You know, you play beautifully." She confessed, the changeling looked at her curiously, before smiling at her.

"Thank you." He replied

She smiled, and grabbed his hand turning her head to the Orchestra as he did the same.

The London Philharmonic Orchestra lived up to their reputation and so far had played euphonically, it was nearing the end of the performance when they played a song that Raven recognized.

"Hey Beastboy?" raven asked,

Said boy tilted his head toward her. "Yes?"

"Wasn't that the song you were playing before?"

The changeling nodded,

To which the empath oh'ed, before asking

"Hey Beastboy?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What's it called?"

"Once Upon a Time in America by Ennio Morricone" he responded.

She nodded her head and snuggled into his arm, to which the Changeling could only blush.

The end of the concert was near, and the conductor walked up to the microphone set, and smiled at the crowd.

"The show is almost at its end" he exclaimed, as the audience aww'ed.

The conductor held up both his hands, and the audience grew quite, as he smiled and flicked his hands out and down.

"But for our final song of the night, I had a special request from a very special guest, Raven Roth; may you come down here please?"

Beastboy looked at Raven, eyebrow raised; as she floated down to the stage and took the microphone from the Conductor, nodding at him in thanks to which he only smiled at her before going back to stand in front of the Orchestra.

And with a flick of his baton, a soft Cello melody filled the theatre.

After a few counts Raven entered in, singing softly.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my Chest_

_My life gets kind of boring_

_Need something that I can confess-_

Beastboy stared at her wide-eyed. Before smiling and shaking his head.

The reasons he loved her just continued to grow.

Also…Who knew she had SUCH a beautiful voice?

She continued to sing, her voice building until it got to the final stanza of the song.

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

She trailed off, whispering "Happy Birthday Beastboy."

The audience roared in applause, before she floated back up to an overly happy changeling.

Before he could say anything however, she set a finger to his lips. Effectively silencing him, Raven smiled at him softly before porting them onto a bubble in the London Eye.

He looked at gorgeous view in awe, before turning to the beautiful empath next to him.

She smiled at him.

"You know Beastboy; I'm not going to give all my secrets away."

The changeling stared at her confused. "Huh?"

Her smile only widened "I'm only going to give away my biggest secret."

Before he knew it, she was right up next to him.

"Would you like to know what that is Beastboy?"

She was so close to him, he could her breath against his face.

He, blushing; nodded

"My biggest secret….is that I'm head over heels in love with you"

Before he could respond, she kissed him softly on the lips.

After she pulled away, he smiled at her,

"You know, my biggest confession is that…..I feel the exact same way."

She smiled at him, kissing him once more.

And all was right in the world.

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

**END**

**WOOHOO!**

**Finished!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
